Batman Doesn't Lie
by Queen1513
Summary: Here it is...
1. Chapter 1

The bat swept softly through the warehouse. It was agonising work for him. The Joker should be here by now. He gently turned in a full circle, searching the corners. Listening. The walls were grime covered and the floor unswept. This wasn't a building. It was a carcass, a corpse. It had died. It had died so long ago that none remembered anything but the vultures of the world that would swoop down and hunt for any remaining scraps. Why would Joker ever want this place to be the place of his final demise? It was ordinary for Gotham. Nothing should have been ordinary with this one. He tensed as he heard a pipe drop to the floor. The sound was gentle and beautiful. The bat relaxed. Bruce didn't. No one was there, just birds. The smell unfortunately wasn't, the rotten crates consumed the odours around it. Paint. Garbage. Blood. Blood? The bat removed the sleek device from his belt. He held it up. The results took a short time but while he waited he glanced side to side, consulting every shadow. Blood traces positive. He was getting close. Bruce sighed, he allowed himself to slump slightly. He followed the trail. The crimson pools were soon easy enough to follow and he didn't need his gadgets. They stuck out against the slates and mud. He breathed heavily, his breath dancing hypnotically, like a ghostly maiden, in the air. He turned the corner only to find it clear. He heard the laugh echo. _Ha. Ha. Ha._ He sprinted to the direction it came from. He was desperate, doing the unthinkable, a prey running _towards_ the predator. _Ha. Ha. Ha._ He had to find the thing it was coming from. Joker didn't deserve to be called a him. _Ha. Ha. Ha._ The maze was similar to the state of his mind. Confused. Bruce was crying. The bat wasn't. _Ha. Ha. Ha._

 _Ha. Ha. Ha._

 _ **HA. HA. HA.**_

Joker was near. He dashed around a corner. He was close. He could find them. He paused behind the boxes. They were right round the corner. The laugh was too unbearable. He snarled. He was ready. He gripped his belt and unlocked it. He grabbed a handful in his hand. Smoke bombs and without looking tossed them over his shoulder. He was going to kill him. Just one kill. He had to for what he had done. He heard a noise. Muffled laughter. He rounded the corner, his explosives ready to throw. One was thrown towards the source of that sound that penetrated your mind. The explosion was wonderful and the colours rich. It was Bruce's heart as he realised he had finally found them. He was … happy! But the elation, soon, like the explosion, dispersed. The speakers connected to the video device were howling. It was eerie. He sank to his knees, his hope fell away.

 _Hello, little bat! How are you today? Oh, not good. I've got something. You wanna hear a … joke! Oh, who am I killing, of course you do? What happens if you kidnap two of Batman's dearest and closest? What! You don't know! Batman defeated. Oh, it's not a real joke but it still is making my ribs explode. Ohhhh… bad choice of words. Now, for my next trick, I want you to … oh, I can hardly bring myself to say it… you see I'm a little short on cash and I want some more. Say honey, why don't you go to the bank and make a withdrawal? Illegally of course. I want everyone to see you for what you are. OK? Goooooood. Want a word in Lex?_

Lex? How could Lex be…? He was locked up. He had to contact the League.

 _Not really Joker. Now let's get on with it. Just remember bat, no one contacts the league or one of them dies. Understand? Good. Joker let's get outta here. Think on it._

 _Well that's our Lex! I'll say hi to the kid for ya. Until next time…_

 _Brucey!_


	2. Chapter 2

_5 days ago_

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Richard?" He was angry. He was always angry. But this was scaring him, he'd never seen Bruce so furious. He was like a devil, patrolling the gates of hell. "I let you become Robin. I let you help me, be my partner. I understood your decision to leave me but this is too far!" He emphasised his point with a bat-a-ring. It raised his flesh, tearing into it, the pain. Bruce had helped him to withstand almost any agony. No amount of preparation could stop him from slumping at the dissapoint and harshness of his mentor's words.

"I joined to help." His Nightwing mask slid gently down his face, slick with sweat. He tried to shift his weight noiselessly but it appeared as an uncomfortable shuffle.

"What were you thinking? Joining the league! How could you not tell me. It needs to be approved! Why was I not asked? Who allowed you in? Flash and who else… Lantern and who else, Hawkgirl! She always had a soft spot on you - what is it with the you two and birds?" It was weird hearing the feared Bat babble on as if a flustered teacher, losing a student during a school trip.

"I've joined and that's it. Give me a break, Bruce!". He frowned. He was not going to give in, not this time…

"Dick, you're only eight, nine years younger than me, granted I have been training a lot longer than you. I didn't join the league until I was 24. You are 19. I cannot let you risk your life. Just because you can beat up a couple of thugs at a time it does not mean that you are ready to tackle global scale villains."

"I'm sorry Bruce." He began to walk away, he kept his eyes straight, trying to do anything but face Bruce's wrath. It was like a ray of energy was boring its way into his back.

The rain smacked his back, an old friend congratulating him on his failure to persuade Bruce of his sincerity. The storm clouds above his head growled, an untamed beast begging for a live meal. God, he loved this kind of weather, it wasn't… false. He sighed. The droplets of water didn't penetrate his suit, yet the coldness seeped through. It froze his bones, cooled his blood. He jumped, his wings extended, he was free of all that burden, he let it fall from his heart onto the streets below. Dick swooped low and then tucked into a beautiful roll to land on the next roof. He was preparing to once again glide when a tug on his ankle stopped him. He laughed, "Did Bruce send you?".

He turned to face her. She grinned broadly. It wasn't an enticing grin, or a delicate grin. It wasn't precise or tried. She didn't want to look pretty. Her crimson eyes shone beneath her mask. "I thought you might need some backup. He doesn't always understand."

Mystia strode across the tiles. Her hair shifted colour. Scarlett, golden, indigo, jet black and then scarlett again. She swung he arms at her side, dangling them with care.

Nightwing thought she was amazing. Everyone else, well they could fight. They learnt how to throw punches, smack kicks into another's face but Mystia was one of the most powerful beings he had ever met. She used her intelligence… and certain genetic advantages.

Mystia was the big sister he had never had. "I'm going to take a guess here and say you are not in a good mood." Well at least she knew him well enough.

"How am I supposed to help if he won't let me?" He grimaced.

She cackled. "How about you start leading a good life? Get out more. He just wants to protect you… I think. There is no way he is going to agree with you about anything."

He nodded. "I'll see you around, Moonlight."


End file.
